Many offices and conference rooms serve a dual role. They act as places for meetings and exchange of information wherein data needs to be displayed for all to see and at other times they serve as waiting areas or areas where a party works alone and it is desirable to have a pleasing decor. In this atmosphere, it is desirable to have a wall display device for charts, graphs, or other visual displays which can be converted to an object which is aesthetically pleasing with a minimum of difficulty.
Previous wall display devices presented a bulky and non-decorative appearance if left on the wall. Thus, for appearance purposes, it was necessary to remove the devices after each use. The U.S. Patent to Swanson, No. 3,269,043, issued Aug. 30, 1966, prescribed a display device with a swing-open feature to reveal a second surface by means of a double hinge connecting each adjoining section. Swanson contains three sections and two double hinges allowing for a three-surface display, however, the device is not for wall mounting and does not permit a slim appearance because of the use of double hinges. Furthermore, Swanson does not show the use of more than three surfaces nor is the item suggested as having a decorative appearance when not in use. It is an object of the present invention to have a display device for mounting on a wall which has five display surfaces with up to three surfaces being visible at once.